A New World Unfolded
by Amanda10
Summary: All the trapped soul cards have been placed on the field. YamiBakura plays a Dark Hole! But, instead of the Graveyard, they end up in....a Martial Arts Tournament?
1. The Dark Hole

A NEW WORLD UNFOLDED  
  
SCENE: YamiYugi is battling YamiBakura in the Shadow Realm with the trapped souls in the cards. All the soul cards are on the field: Joey, the Flame Swordsman, Tristan, the Cyber Commander, Tea, the Magician of Faith, Yugi, the Dark Magician, and Bakura, the Change of Heart.  
  
YAMIBAKURA: Now that all the soul cards have been played, I will play this Magic Card! YAMIYUGI: What card is it?  
  
YAMIBAKURA: It's the Dark Hole! It sucks all the monsters off the field! JOEY: Gyahh! This is really bad!  
  
TRISTAN: I don't wanna go back to the Graveyard again! TEA: All we can do is hope that we're in a safe place! YUGI: Yeah... JOEY: Well, duh, Tea. You are the Magician of Faith. BAKURA: Hold on to one another! YAMIBAKURA: Now, to activate it!! YAMIYUGI: Nooooo!!! YAMIBAKURA: Yeesss!!!! *A Dark Hole appears* TEA: Hang on, everyone! YUGI: I'm scared! *Everyone gets sucked in the Hole* YAMIYUGI: YUGI!! JOEY!! TRISTAN!! BAKURA!! TEA!! *Who cares about her?* NOOOO!!!! YAMIBAKURA: Oh, well. It was nice meeting them. Now, they'll never come back!  
  
IN THE DARK HOLE... EVERYONE: WWWHHHHOOOOOAAAHHHHH!!!!!!! JOEY: Don't let go! YUGI: We won't Joey! TEA: I'm losing my grip!! TRISTAN: I hope this ends soon!! BAKURA: I can't hold on much longer!! EVERYONE: WWWWAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
*THUMP*  
  
*They were at a stadium of some sort. There was a huge crowd, too.* TRISTAN: Where are we?? TEA: This place doesn't look familiar.. YUGI: It's definitely NOT a Duel Monsters Tournament. JOEY: Hey! Look at the crowd! They all love me! *Starts bowing* Thank you, my fans! Thank you! Thank you! I'll take autographs! YUGI: Uhh..Joey...I don't think they're cheering for you. JOEY: What!!?? BAKURA: Look! Behind us! ANNOUNCER: Well! What do we have here!! Do these people think it's a costume party or what? *Crowd starts laughing* JOEY: It's NOT a costume party! YUGI: You see. ANNOUNCER: Now, now. You don't need to explain. You came here...to fight in the Martial Arts Tournament!! *Crowd screams with cheer* JOEY: *Sweatmark* A Whatsa Arts What??? BAKURA: Martial Arts Tournament? They don't do that in Tomino...do they? TEA: I don't think so. TRISTAN: Can I take this breathing thingee off now? I'm, like, choking! YUGI: I guess so. ANNOUNCER: Would you like me to explain the rules? JOEY: No. Because you're stupid and annoying. We didn't come here to fight. We were accidently dropped here out of nowhere! *Everyone looks at Tea* TEA: What?  
  
TRISTAN: Yoo-hoo! Magician of Faith!! Does that sound familiar? TEA: So what? TRISTAN: *Mocking* 'I hope we're going to be in a safe place!' TEA: Stop that! *Whacks him with her staff* ANNOUNCER: Now, now! No weapons allowed! JOEY: Who cares!? TWO VOICES: We do! YUGI: Uh-oh... *The voices belonged to two muscular guys.* JOEY: Nice muscles you got there..heh..heh. FIRST VOICE: What are they doing here!? Do these punks think it's a costume party!? *Crowd laughs* JOEY: Why..I'll cut you like a big turkey! FIRST: Ha, ha, ha!! Just try me! YUGI: Joey...I wouldn't do that if I were you.. JOEY: YYEEAAWWWW!!!!! *Charges toward the first person* FIRST VOICE: Try to slice me!!! JOEY: Flame Strike!! *Joey swings sword vertically, but the guy catches it between his hands.* JOEY: What the!!?? *The guy breaks the sword in half* JOEY: WAHHH! My sword!!! FIRST VOICE: That's what you get for messing with the one and only....GREAT HERCULE!!! YEEAHH!!! *Sweatmark on the others* TRISTAN: He doesn't look all that strong to me. I'll take him down!! SECOND VOICE: Just like I will!! HERCULE: In your dreams, Goku! JOEY: "Goku?" *Starts cracking up* BAKURA: I like that name. At least it's....different. GOKU: Why, thank you...?? BAKURA: Bakura. Bakura Ryou, or Ryou Bakura. CROWD: FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! *Cheer and scream* HERCULE: YEAH!! WHO WANTS A PIECE OF ME!!?? *More sweatmarks* JOEY: I'll take you on!! TEA: Joey..!! JOEY: I've got to prove myself! This is my chance! TEA: Whatever.. ANNOUNCER: Well, well! It looks like we're going to have a battle between Hercule and the Swordsman! JOEY: Bring it on! ANNOUNCER: As you all know, there is no head protection allowed. I suggest you take your helmet off. JOEY: Like I really give a care!! CROWD: BOO!! JOEY: Fine! I'll take it off! *Tries to take it off* JOEY: WAAHH! It's stuck! HERCULE: I, the great Hercule, shall take off this guy's helmet!  
  
CROWD: WE LOVE YOU, HERCULE! HERCULE: YEAHH!!! *Even more sweatmarks* *Hercule goes over to Joey and tries to take the helmet off, but, it's stuck.* HERCULE: Uhh....!_! TRISTAN: I told you he's not really strong! HERCULE: Then fight me, then! Punk! TRISTAN: Who are you calling "Punk!?" I'll take you on! ANNOUNCER: Looks like a re-arranged battle here! JOEY: Oh, fine, then. TEISTAN: Come and get me, you weakling!! CROWD: *Screams with fear* YUGI: Tristan, I think you said the wrong thing!! HERCULE: I, THE GREAT HERCULE, AM NOT A WEAKLING!! HOW DARE YOU!! *Punches Tristan really hard. Tristan falls* TRISTAN: I'm okay! *Gets back up* YYYYEEAAWWWW!!!!!! *Punches Hercule in the stomach* HERCULE: OOWW!!! *Falls and quickly gets back up* HA, HA, HA! THAT DIDN'T AFFECT ME!! *Even a lot more sweatmarks* TRISTAN: Take this!! *Does a Karate Chop* *Hercule stops the Chop with his hands* HERCULE: Take this! *Swings Tristan around and throws him off the platform thingee.* ANNOUNCER: Well! We have a winner!! TEA: *Rushes to Tristan* Tristan!! Are you okay?? TRISTAN: Yeah. I'm fine. YUGI: That's a good thing. JOEY: I'll take Hercule on! HERCULE: COME AND GET ME!! JOEY: Fine, then! You'll regret it!! *Punches Hercule, but misses* HERCULE: Whoops! Missed me! Too slow! JOEY: Then how about a card game, then? HERCULE: !_! YUGI: That's the way, Joey! JOEY: Thank you, thank you very much! ANNOUNCER: Well, well!! JOEY: Just shush already! ANNOUNCER: !_! CROWD: !_! HERCULE: !_! JOEY: Hmmm....I see now! You don't know how to play cards, do you!? HERCULE: !_! CROWD: !_! ANNOUNCER: !_! HERCULE: What an insult! *About to punch Joey, until....* YUGI: DARK MAGIC ATTACK!!! *Points the staff toward Hercule* HERCULE: WAHHHH!!!!!! *Falls, but quickly gets back up* HA, HA, HA!! HA, HA, *Cough* HA, *Cough* *Cough* GOKU: -_-' YUGI: That should teach you a lesson! TEA: Yeah, Yugi! HERCULE: YOU ARE DISQUALIFIED!!!! ANNOUNCER: THAT'S MY LINE!! HERCULE: LISTEN, I'M THE BIG GUY AROUND HERE! GET YOUR OWN STADIUM! CROWD: WE LOVE YOU, HERCULE!! HERCULE: *Flexing his muscles* Thank you my fans!! *Tea flicks Hercule on the neck* HERCULE: WAAHHHH!!!! *Runs off the platform thingee* ANNOUNCER: WE HAVE A NEW WINNER!!! HERCULE: She cheated!! TEA: Did not! *Sticks her tongue out at him* GOKU: .....Whoa...just like that? TEA: Hey, 'yall, fans! CROWD: WE LOVE YOU, TEA!!! YUGI: Wow. Tea, you beat the Champion!! HERCULE: How...can..that..be....possible..????? GOKU: Well, now that there's a new Champion, it sounds like the Tournament's over. JOEY: Yo, Goku, can I ask you something? GOKU: Sure, what is it? JOEY: What's that gold ring floating above your head? GOKU: My halo? I'm dead. JOEY: !_! WWAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! I SEE A GHOST!!!! YUGI: What the...??? TRISTAN: !_! TEA: Oh, my... BAKURA: *Covers mouth* ALL: AAHHHHHH!!!!! A GHOST!!!! *All about to run, until they disappear* GOKU: Wha?? They disappeared out of thin air? CROWD: TEA!!! NOO!! HERCULE: YOU STILL HAVE ME!!  
  
CROWD: WE HATE YOU, HERCULE!! HERCULE: !_!  
  
ANNOUNCER: Can I talk now? GOKU: ....Whoa....  
  
  
  
IN THE SHADOW REALM....... YAMIYUGI: I'm using the special affect to Reborn all of my friends. YAMIBAKURA: What a waste of time! YAMIYUGI: My friends are never a waste of time! *Everyone appears* YAMIYUGI: You're all back! YUGI: Phew. What an adventure! TEA: Yeah...Now I won't see my fans, again...darn.. JOEY: Yeah! No more announcer, no more Hercule! TRISTAN: Yeah! And no more ghosts, either! BAKURA: I'm just glad everyone's okay... YAMIBAKURA: Change of Heart, take over the Dark Magician! BAKURA: *Yawns* But I'm tired, though. YUGI: And doing the Dark Magic Attack took a lot out of me.... YAMIBAKURA: QUIT COMPLAINING!!! YAMIYUGI: I have a better idea! *Has the Eye on his forehead* How about we send YamiBakura to the Graveyard!! YAMIBAKURA: Nooooo!!!!! BAKURA: Phew... *Everything goes back to normal* JOEY: Man, what a weird dream. TRISTAN: I dreamt that I was in a Martial Arts Tournament. TEA: Yeah....and..I beat the Champion....and...there were two Yugis.. YUGI&BAKURA: Ehh...heh..heh.. JOEY: I also saw a ghost too... TRISTAN: Same, here. TEA: How about we call this a day? I want some rest! YUGI: Yeah. Me, too! *Everyone falls asleep*  
  
  
  
THE END 


	2. The two Guys

A NEW WORLD UNFOLDED  
  
SCENE: YamiYugi is battling YamiBakura in the Shadow Realm with the trapped souls in the cards. All the soul cards are on the field: Joey, the Flame Swordsman, Tristan, the Cyber Commander, Tea, the Magician of Faith, Yugi, the Dark Magician, and Bakura, the Change of Heart.  
  
YAMIBAKURA: Now that all the soul cards have been played, I will play this Magic Card! YAMIYUGI: What card is it?  
  
YAMIBAKURA: It's the Dark Hole! It sucks all the monsters off the field! JOEY: Gyahh! This is really bad!  
  
TRISTAN: I don't wanna go back to the Graveyard again! TEA: All we can do is hope that we're in a safe place! YUGI: Yeah... JOEY: Well, duh, Tea. You are the Magician of Faith. BAKURA: Hold on to one another! YAMIBAKURA: Now, to activate it!! YAMIYUGI: Nooooo!!! YAMIBAKURA: Yeesss!!!! *A Dark Hole appears* TEA: Hang on, everyone! YUGI: I'm scared! *Everyone gets sucked in the Hole* YAMIYUGI: YUGI!! JOEY!! TRISTAN!! BAKURA!! TEA!! *Who cares about her?* NOOOO!!!! YAMIBAKURA: Oh, well. It was nice meeting them. Now, they'll never come back!  
  
IN THE DARK HOLE... EVERYONE: WWWHHHHOOOOOAAAHHHHH!!!!!!! JOEY: Don't let go! YUGI: We won't Joey! TEA: I'm losing my grip!! TRISTAN: I hope this ends soon!! BAKURA: I can't hold on much longer!! EVERYONE: WWWWAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
*THUMP* 


End file.
